One chance
by Caroline1713
Summary: Six ans ont passés depuis la grande guerre, de nouvelles amitiés ont vu le jour, de nouveaux amours également. Pourtant, il arrive que certains ait des difficultés à franchir le cap et ont besoin d'un petit coup de pouce du destin..


One chance

Six ans après la grande guerre des sorciers, les choses avaient bien changées. Chacun avait acquis son lot de maturité, même si beaucoup trop vite pour l'âge à laquelle ils l'avaient acquise. Néanmoins, cette acquisition avait eu du bon, de nouvelles amitiés avaient vu le jour, du respect mutuel était né entre de vieux ennemis. La hache de guerre avait été enterrée, surtout entre de vieilles rivalités comme celle d'Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy. Désormais coéquipiers, ces derniers avaient dû mettre leur rancune de côté pour permettre l'émergence d'une cohésion et d'une confiance inébranlable au sein de ce duo hors du commun. Travaillant tous les deux en tant qu'auror au sein du ministère de la magie, Harry et Drago avaient été amenés également à se côtoyer pendant la quasi-totalité de leur temps, si bien qu'ils en avaient fini par devenir de très bon amis. Du côté de leurs proches, certes se n'était pas la grande et folle amitié, mais désormais, ils savaient au moins être conviviale les uns avec les autres, lorsqu'ils étaient amenés à se voir dans la vie de tous les jours ou encore lors de soirées entre amis. Ainsi, un certain respect était né entre eux.

_Alors mon vieux ?! Toujours d'accord pour ce soir ? demanda Harry à Drago alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs affaires au bureau, pour rentrer chez eux.

_ Oui Potter, ne t'en fais pas ! Je ramène quelque chose ? lui répondit Drago

_Ce n'est pas la peine, mais bon avec une tête de mule comme toi, je sais que tu ne viendras pas les mains vides. Encore une fois, se moqua Harry en riant.

_Ha ha ha ! Très drôle Potter, dit Drago blasé

_Bon je te laisse, je dois retrouver ma femme ! Tu devrais t'en trouver une d'ailleurs, rit Harry

_La ferme Potter, je me débrouille très bien tout seul de ce côté-là !

Puis, Harry rentra chez lui après avoir donné une tape dans le dos de son coéquipier et retrouva sa femme, qui l'attendait déjà.

_Enfin de retour, il était temps ! Va te préparer, il est déjà 19h tout est déjà près, lui annonça Ginny en guise de salutation.

_Tout est prêt ? lui demanda Harry avec un petit air malicieux.

_Oui ! Le bébé dort, la table est mise, le dîner est prêt, il ne manque plus que toi. Tout le monde arrive pour 20h.

_Bien !…donc tu as le temps de prendre ta douche avec moi, lui susurra-t-il en enserrant sa taille de ses bras, tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

_Harry, les invités ne vont pas tarder, essaya t'elle faussement de plaider

_ On a encore une heure Ginny, ne cherche pas d'excuse, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en la dirigeant vers la salle d'eau

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, Harry et Ginny venaient juste de terminer leur douche, les joues encore rougies par leurs récents ébats. Harry, les cheveux encore dégoulinants de quelques gouttes d'eau, passa une main dans ses cheveux rebelles et ouvrit la porte aux premiers arrivants.

_Bonsoir vous deux, comment ça va ? leur demanda Harry en les accueillant tout sourire.

_On ne peut mieux, lui répondirent Ron et Pansy

_Entrez ! Ne restez pas dehors. Pansy, tu peux mettre le bébé dans la chambre de James, si tu le veux. James dort déjà et le babyphone est allumé. On sera prévenu, leur apprit Harry en accrochant leurs manteaux sur le porte manteaux.

_Vous êtes déjà là ? Super ! Il ne manque plus qu'Hermione et Drago, leur lança Ginny en les enlaçants

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon en attendant les deux autres, pendant que Ginny leur apportait des rafraîchissements. Trinquant ensemble, ils burent tranquillement, dégustant quelques apéritifs et discutant gaiement de tout et de rien. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit à nouveau et Hermione arriva suivit de Drago, qui était encore dans l'allée menant du trottoir à la maisonnette. Les deux nouveaux venus s'installèrent après avoir salués tout le monde et prirent l'apéritif avec ces derniers.

_Alors cette mission ? demanda Hermione à Harry

_Ca s'est bien passé je pense, même si Malfoy a dû me sauver les fesses, rit Harry

_Comme d'habitude Potter, lui répondit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin moqueur

_Mais oui, c'est ça, renchérit Harry en riant

_Et vous votre semaine ? demanda Ginny au reste du groupe

_Oh ! Rien d'intéressant. Les affaires marchent bien à la boutique. George est aux anges ! leur apprit Ronald

_De même pour moi, les affaires marchent bien dans le relooking, s'extasia Pansy

_Et toi Hermione ? demanda Harry

_J'ai remporté mon affaire, lui dit humblement Hermione avec un sourire timide

_Pour ne pas changer, Dit Ron en rigolant

_Ce n'est pas vrai Ronald, lui répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils

_Hermione chérie, tu as remporté toutes tes affaires depuis que tu es devenu avocate, lui dit Ginny un brin ironique

_Oui, bon… peut-être, concéda-t-elle finalement

_Toujours aussi borné Granger, s'amusa Drago

_De quoi je me mêle ?! lui dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux

_Je ne disais pas ça comme un défaut, lui répondit-il avec une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux

_Et je devrais le prendre comment de ta part Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-elle sans rompre le contact alors que l'atmosphère commençait à changer.

_Un compliment ? proposa ce dernier en lui parlant comme s'ils étaient seuls en ce lieu.

_Hum ! Hum ! Et si on passait à table, lança Harry après s'être raclé la gorge.

_Bonne idée, renchérit sa femme soudainement d'excellente humeur

Tout le monde passa à table en discutant gaiement alors que Pansy et Ginny s'échangeaient un regard plus que complice. Pour sûr, elles auraient à discuter toutes les deux plus tard. Le repas se passa pour le mieux et tout le monde se régala des plats cuisinés par Ginny, qui était aussi bonne cuisinière que sa mère. Durant le repas, Drago et Hermione ne cessaient de se lancer des regards qu'ils pensaient discrets, mais qui n'échappaient aucunement à Pansy et Ginny qui dégustaient silencieusement leur verre de vin rouge, les yeux pétillants de malice. Par fausse inadvertance, Drago et Hermione ne cessaient de multiplier les contacts aussi minimes qu'étaient-ils, à l'initiative de Drago. Ce dernier jugeait bon de vouloir prendre la bouteille de vin au même moment qu'Hermione, de saisir la salière au même moment, etc, ne cessant d'augmenter le trouble chez cette dernière.

_Dis-moi Hermione, comment va Anthony !? lui demanda malicieusement Pansy en connaissant parfaitement la réponse, pour s'être déjà renseigné.

Drago eut une minime grimace, qu'il pensa avoir réussi à cacher de tous et se resservit une autre coupe de vin.

_Oh ? Eh bien, disons simplement qu'il n'y a plus d'Anthony…je…Je me suis aperçu qu'il ne me correspondait pas et j'ai préféré mettre un terme à toute relation, lui avoua son amie légèrement rougissante.

Ginny, pour sa part, ne lâchait pas une seconde Drago des yeux sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, pour analyser toutes ses réactions. Et l'une d'entre elles ne tarda pas à se manifester à nouveau, un fin sourire discret en coin des lèvres, après l'annonce d'Hermione.

_Tu as raison Hermione ! J'ai justement quelqu'un qui te conviendrait beaucoup mieux que lui. Je l'ai toujours pensé depuis que je le connais, lui dit Ginny en lui souriant amusée

Drago perdit son sourire, sa mâchoire se crispa quelque peu et Pansy ne perdit rien de son petit manège. Ce dernier reposa la bouteille de vin un peu trop brusquement.

_Tant qu'à faire Drago, tu devrais t'y mettre aussi. Je te présenterais à une bonne amie à moi, renchérit Pansy

Hermione détourna le regard et Drago se crispa.

_Comme je le disais à Potter, je m'en sors très bien de ce côté-là Pansy. Pas besoin de ton aide, s'exclama ce dernier avec un sourire en coin.

_C'est vrai Drago, on ne parle pas d'histoire sans lendemain, mais de vraiment se poser avec quelqu'un, reprit Ginny

_Weaslette..commença-t-il

_Hum ! Hum ! émit Harry dans un raclement de gorge forcé

_Potterette ? s'enquit Drago avant de rire

_C'est comme ça que tu parles à la mère de ton filleul ?! s'outra Ginny faussement.

_ Ginny, plus sérieusement, qui vous a dit que je n'avais pas déjà quelqu'un en vu ? lâcha Drago avec un sourire en coin énigmatique

_Oh ! Et plus de détail te tuerait ? se moqua Pansy en arborant le même sourire.

_Oui, chère meilleure amie traîtresse, qui préfère Blaise à moi, rétorqua-t-il

_Tu es déjà le parrain de James. C'est suffisant je pense, rit-elle

_Il boude encore pour ça ? s'enquit Ron blasé

_Ron mon chéri, Drago a la rancune tenace, lui répondit sa femme en riant.

_Bref ! Hermione, je te recontacterais pour ton rendez-vous avec lui. Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas. Juste, laisse lui une chance, La pria Ginny en souriant

La soirée toucha sur sa fin et Hermione partit la première, commençant tôt le lendemain. Tout le monde se dirigea vers la sortie, discutant toujours joyeusement et s'embrassant pour se quitter. Ils restèrent à discuter sur le pas de la porte un petit moment tout de même.

_ Drago, tu iras à ce rendez-vous et avant que tu ne m'interrompes, oui, tu le feras et tu décideras seul de ce que tu feras une fois sur place, lui ordonna Pansy

_C'est toi qui décide de ma vie maintenant ? s'emporta-t-il avec humeur en soupirant

_Oui ! Il faut que tu arrêtes tes conneries maintenant et puis…J'ai comme qui dirait l'intuition qu'une fois sur place, tu ne le regretteras pas.

_J'aimerais bien voir ça tiens, rétorqua-t-il de mauvaise foi

_Voilà l'adresse, tout est sur l'enveloppe. Tu la lui remettras quand tu la verras, l'informa-t-elle amusée en lui remettant une petite enveloppe.

_J'peux l'ouvrir ? demanda-t-il curieux

_Non ! Et de toute façon, il n'y qu'elle qui peut l'ouvrir.

_Bon Pansy, on y va ? Il fait froid et on doit coucher la petite, Dit Ron à Pansy

_ Bonne nuit tout le monde, rentrez bien, leur dit Ginny en souriant et en adressant à Pansy un sourire surexcité.

Tout le monde rentra chez soi et se couchèrent tranquillement, heureux d'avoir passé une bonne soirée tous ensemble. Seuls Hermione et Drago se couchèrent intrigués à l'idée de leurs rendez-vous respectifs. En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Hermione trouva un hibou grand duc sur le perchoir aménagé de son salon, qui l'attendait la patte déjà tendue. Elle récupéra son bien et donna un biscuit au hibou qui repartait déjà par la fenêtre retrouver sa demeure.

"Hermione,

Ton rendez-vous aura lieu samedi à 16h, au café situé au coin de la 6ème rue, tout près de Florian Fortarôme sur le chemin de traverse. Assure-toi de t'asseoir à la table numéro 7 en l'attendant. Elle vous est déjà réservée.

Bonne chance

Ginny"

Hermione soupira, pas très encline à cette perspective, mais décida de faire confiance à Ginny. Elle se prépara pour se rendre à son travail et transplana une fois prête pour s'y rendre. La semaine passa étonnamment vite et le samedi arriva à grand pas. À 15h30, Hermione se trouvait déjà douchée, plantée devant sa penderie sans savoir quoi porter. Elle survola une à une les robes juchées sur les cintres et s'arrêta sur une petite robe rouge, bien cintrée au niveau de la taille, qui lui faisait de longues jambes. Drago lui avait dit un jour qu'elle la portait, qu'elle lui allait vraiment bien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle y avait pensé soudainement, mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention et finit de se préparer. Avant de partir, Hermione prit soin de se vêtir de son trench beige et transplana à l'endroit convenu. Arrivée sur place, elle prit place à la table convenue, après avoir posé son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise et se commanda un chocolat chaud en attendant.

Lorsque Drago transplana, il se retrouva devant la vitrine du café et constata qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Tant mieux se dit-il. Il regarda à l'intérieur en restant toujours devant ladite vitrine et son regard fut attiré par une petite brune dans une magnifique robe rouge. En la reconnaissant, il eut un sourire et se dit que sa meilleure amie le connaissait décidément très bien. Sa décision était prise. Il ouvrit la porte, entra, se dirigea vers la jeune femme et prit place en face d'elle. Lentement, il sortit la petite enveloppe de sa poche sous le regard étonné de cette dernière et posa l'enveloppe sur la table avant de la faire glisser vers cette dernière.

_Drago ? Mais que..commença cette dernière.

_Lis-la, lui dit-il tout simplement

La jeune femme se saisit de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit, récupérant la lettre qui y demeurait. Elle la déplia et la lu silencieusement alors que son vis-à-vis l'observait patiemment. Il ignorait le contenu de cette lettre, mais avait déjà deviné où ses amies voulaient en venir. Il leur fit confiance.

« Hermione,

Je sais que tu dois être plus que surprise, mais voilà, cela fait plusieurs mois que l'on vous voit vous tourner autour sans que ni l'un nu l'autre n'ose faire le premier pas. Votre attirance crève les yeux et je ne vois pas ce qui peut vous retenir de tenter quelque chose. Nous sommes fatiguées, Pansy et moi, de vous voir vous leurrer au lieu de vous trouver, alors nous avons décidé de donner un coup de pouce au destin.

Ne nous en veux pas.

Pansy et Ginny »

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire la lettre, Hermione releva les yeux et croisa le regard lourd de sens de Drago. Son regard s'embua soudainement et elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

_Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, lâcha-t-elle finalement avant de prendre ses affaires et de sortir en trombe.

Drago, resté attablé, soupira et se lança à sa poursuite, la rejoignant dans la ruelle déserte, adjacente au café. Parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, il lui saisit le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin et la retourna vers lui. Lâchant son poignet, il saisit tout aussi soudainement son visage en coupe et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser trop longtemps refoulé. Doucement, Drago relâcha son emprise sur elle en collant son front au sien, essoufflé tout comme elle par cet intense baiser.

_Laisse nous une chance, lui chuchota-t-il tendrement, la voix vibrante d'une montagne de sentiments.

Accrochant son regard au sien, elle put ainsi y voir une multitude de sentiments indéchiffrables passés dans son regard, lui faisant verser quelques larmes. En proie aux mêmes sentiments, Hermione se saisi de sa nuque et la ramena à elle pour l'embrasser à son tour, scellant ainsi cet accord. Dans la maison des Potter, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, deux coupes de champagne s'entrechoquaient alors que deux amies s'échangeaient un sourire complice.


End file.
